sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ami Mizuno
Ami Mizuno (水野 亜美 Mizuno Ami) - pierwsza odkryta przez Usagi i Lunę wojowniczka - Sailor Mercury (pol. Czarodziejka z Merkurego). Dane osobowe * Imię i nazwisko: Ami Mizuno * Data urodzenia: 10 września 1978 roku * Znak zodiaku: Panna * Włosy: Ciemnoniebieskie (anime i manga); czarne (PGSM) * Oczy: Niebieskie (anime i manga); czarne (PGSM) * Wzrost: 157 cm * Grupa krwi: A (znaczenie: uczciwy, lojalny) * Rodzina: Ojciec, Saeko Mizuno (matka), nienazwany mąż (tylko Parallel Sailor Moon), Ami Jr (córka; tylko Parallel Sailor Moon) * Ulubiony przedmiot: Matematyka (nie ma przedmiotu, którego nie lubi) * Ulubiony kolor: Niebieski, błękitny * Ulubiona potrawa: Anmitsu, ser i kanapki * Znienawidzona potrawa: Tuńczyk * Hobby: Czytanie, szachy * Koszmar: Listy miłosne * Silna strona: Obliczenia * Marzenie: Zostać lekarzem (jak jej mama) * Wiek: 14 - 16 lat * Przemiana: Sailor Mercury Charakterystyka Anime Pierwszy raz Ami widzimy w odc. 8. Jej rodzice są rozwiedzeni. Mieszka z matką, która jest lekarką, w rezydencji w Minato-ku. Jej ojciec jest podróżującym malarzem, który często wysyła jej obrazy zamiast listów. Poznajemy ją jako świetną uczennicę - ciągle się uczącą, nie posiadającą żadnych przyjaciół. Ze swoim IQ równym 300 jest uważana za geniusza. Rodzina Mizuno jest bardzo dobrze sytuowana; Ami nigdy nie musiała narzekać na brak jakichkolwiek rzeczy materialnych, choć pragnęła rzeczy, których kupić nie można - przyjaciół. W dzieciństwie nigdy nie miała nikogo bliskiego. Zawsze zostawała odrzucona; dyskryminowano ją za to, że była bystrą dziewczynką, która nie umie nic innego tylko się uczyć. W rezultacie nabawiła się strachu przed odrzuceniem i uważała, by nikogo nie zranić w obawie o stratę tej osoby. Pilnowała się, by nie wydawać się zbyt prostolinijną, by nie winić ludzi w przypadku, gdy mogliby zezłościć się na nią i dlatego przepraszała za wszystko, co się działo, niezależnie czy była to jej wina, czy nie. Wolała siedzieć cicho niż powiedzieć coś źle. Nie chciała nikomu zawracać głowy swoimi problemami i zatrzymywała je dla siebie. Choć nie jest związana z kimś na stałe spodobał jej się Urawa Ryo, który, choć pojawia się tylko w dwóch odcinkach, ma wpływ na życie Ami. Na krótko został jej szkolnym kolegą. Dorównuje Ami jeśli chodzi o intelekt. Jako jeden z nosicieli Tęczowego Kryształu, posiadał niezwykłe psychiczne umiejętności - przewidywanie przyszłości, które ujawniły mu drugą tożsamość dziewczyny. Dobrze ją rozumie - jest między nimi specjalna więź, ale formalnie nie są parą. Oboje mają podobne problemy, zawsze przed nimi uciekają i nigdy nie są uczciwi w stosunku do siebie samych. Właściwie są nie tylko przyjaciółmi, ale za bardzo boją się uwierzyć we własne uczucia. To pierwszy raz, gdy Ami naprawdę ktoś się spodobał (choć wpierw się do tego nie przyznała). Po wydarzeniu w wesołym miasteczku muszą się rozłączyć, gdyż Ryo musi wyjechać w inne miejsce. Ryo wyjechał, ale nadal utrzymują ze sobą kontakt.http://members.chello.pl/w.kuc/sailormercury2.htm Manga PGSM }} Postacie Pojawienie się Sailor Mercury Była pierwszą towarzyszką Sailor Moon. Sailor Mercury jest Inner Senshi (wojowniczką) wody oraz lodu (nie mylić z Sailor Neptune, która jest Senshi mórz i oceanów). Czerpie moc z żywiołu wody. Jej ataki wykorzystują ją albo w mgle dla kamuflażu albo jako ciało stałe, by zamrozić przeciwnika. Jest bardzo ważną częścią Inner Senshi. Działa jako strateg grupy, analizując dane i planując sposoby ataku. Jej najsilniejszym punktem jest kalkulacja. Sailor Mercury może wskazać dokładne położenie słabego punktu wroga. Dzięki informacjom, które uzyskuje, Inner Senshi wiedzą więcej o wrogu, a więc mogą go łatwiej pokonać. Super Sailor Mercury W anime jest to ostatnia transformacja Ami. Dostaje ją wraz z nową Kryształową Pałeczką w odcinku 143. By się przemienić wypowiada słowa Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!. Otrzymuje również nowy atak - Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!. Eternal Sailor Mercury Eternal Sailor Mercury pojawia się tylko w mandze i jest najdoskonalszą postacią Senshi. Po pokonaniu Nehellenii Inner i Outer Senshi zmieniły się w Księżniczki, a później, przywołując moc zamków swych ojczystych planet, zmieniły się w Eternal Senshi. Mercury Crystal zmienił swoją postać, z serca w pięcioramienną gwiazdę. Eternal Sailor Mercury mogą wyrastać skrzydła (podobnie jak innym Księżniczkom) oraz czasami zamiast jej diademu pojawia się planetarny symbol Merkurego. Sailor fuku Eternal Mercury jest nieco podobne do fuku Eternal Sailor Moon, tylko jest tutaj o wiele więcej niebieskiego. Kamień w diademie jest niebieski i ma postać pięcioramiennej gwiazdy. Evil Sailor Mercury Wystąpiła tylko w mandze. Przymusowo dołączyła do Galaxii. Princess Mercury W mandze również po pokonaniu Nehellenii zamieniła się w jedną z Księżniczek Układu Słonecznego. Jeszcze za czasów Srebnego Millenium jako księżniczka mieszkała w zamku Mariner Castle. Dark Mercury Występuje tylko w PGSM. Zła forma Sailor Mercury. Pierwszy raz pojawiła się w akcie 21, gdy została porwana przez Kunzite. Po przymusowym praniu mózgu walczyła razem z Królestwem Ciemności. Powróciła do siebie dopiero w akcie 28, gdy zrozumiała, jak zraniła Sailor Moon. Nie pamiętała nic, co robiła jako Dark Mercury. Akumi Jest to chłodniejsza Ami. Pojawia się tuż po tym, jak Kunzite zrobił Sailor Mercury pranie mózgu. Pseudonim "Akumi" (悪美) jest kombinacją kanji "aku" (悪; znaczy "zło") i "mi" (美; znaczy "piękno/wdzięk/urok"). Pseudonim ten powstał od prawdziwego imienia Ami (亜美); "Akumi" jest też bardzo podobne do "Ami" pod względem kanji i wymowy. Sailor A Pojawiła się tylko w PGSM w akcie zero, przed odkryciem tożsamości dziewczyny jako Sailor Mercury. Ami słysząc, że Usagi i jej przyjaciółki chcę przebrać się za czarodziejki, aby bronić sklepu Osa-P sama także wyobraża sobie, że jest czarodziejką - Sailor A, ubraną w ten sam kostium co Sailor V. Jednak nie realizuje tych zamiarów. Moce Przemiany Anime *''Mercury Power, Make Up!'' (Potęgo Merkurego, Przemień Mnie!) *''Mercury Star Power, Make Up!'' (Gwiezdna Potęgo Merkurego, Przemień Mnie!) *''Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!'' (Kryształowa Potęgo Merkurego, Przemień Mnie!) Manga *''Mercury Power, Make Up!'' (Potęgo Merkurego, Przemień Mnie!) *''Mercury Star Power, Make Up!'' (Gwiezdna Potęgo Merkurego, Przemień Mnie!) *''Mercury Planet Power, Make Up!'' (Planetarna Potęgo Merkurego, Przemień Mnie!) *''Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!'' (Kryształowa Potęgo Merkurego, Przemień Mnie!) PGSM *''Mercury Power, Make Up!'' (Potęgo Merkurego, Przemień Mnie!!) Dark Mercury *''Dark Power, Make Up!'' (Ciemna Potęgo, Przemień Mnie!) Ataki Anime *''Shabon Spray!'' (Mydlany Deszcz!) *''Shabon Spray Freezing!'' (Mrożący Mydlany Deszcz!) *''Double Shabon Spray Freezing!'' (Podwójnie Mrożący Mydlany Deszcz!) *''Shine Aqua Illusion!'' (Błyszcząca Wodna Iluzja!) *''Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!'' (Wodna Rapsodia Merkurego!) *''Mercury Aqua Mirage!'' (Wodny Miraż Merkurego!) Grupowe moce i ataki *''Sailor Teleport!'' *''Sailor Planet Power!'' *''Sailor Planet Attack!'' *''Silver Crystal Power!'' *''Sailor Special Garlic Attack!'' Manga *''Mercury Aqua Mist!'' (Wodna Mgła Merkurego!) *''Hyperspace Area Formation!'' (Formacja Hiperprzestrzeni!) *''Shine Aqua Illusion!'' (Błyszcząca Wodna Iluzja!) *''Shine Snow Illusion!'' (Błyszcząca Śnieżna Iluzja!) *''Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!'' (Wodna Rapsodia Merkurego!) *''Mercury Aqua Mirage!'' (Wodny Miraż Merkurego!) Grupowe moce i ataki *''Galactica Gale!'' *''Galactica Planet Attack!'' PGSM *''Mercury Aqua Mist!'' (Wodna Mgła Merkurego!) *''Shine Aqua Illusion!'' (Błyszcząca Wodna Iluzja!) *''Mercury Aqua Blizzard!'' (Wodna Nawałnica Merkurego!) *''Mercury Aqua Cyclone!'' (Wodny Cyklon Merkurego!) *''Mercury Aqua Storm!'' (Wodny Sztorm Merkurego!) Grupowe moce i ataki *''Sailor Planet Attack!'' *''Moonlight Attractive Attack!'' Przedmioty Zobacz w osobnym artykule: Przedmioty Sailor Mercury. Aktorki Seiyu *Hisakawa Aya PGSM * Chisaki Hama * Kanki Matsumoto (mała Ami) Sera Myu *Ayako Morino *Yukiko Miyagawa *Hisano Akamine *Mariya Izawa *Chieco Kawabe *Manami Wakayama Tłumaczenie imienia i nazwiska Kanji użyte do zapisu nazwiska można przetłumaczyć jako "woda" (水 - mizu) oraz "pole/równina" (野 - no). Imię składa się ze znaków tłumaczonych jako "Azja" lub "drugi/następny" (亜 - a'') oraz "piękno/wdzięk/urok" (美 - ''mi). W dosłownym tłumaczeniu Mizuno może oznaczać "wodna równina/równina wody",Takie tłumaczenie podaje strona Mizuno World natomiast Ami - "azjatycką piękność" lub "drugą/następną piękność". Jednakże złożenia znaków w imieniu i nazwisku są grą słów. Kanji 野 (no) ma takie samo czytanie jak partykuła przynależności の, więc Mizuno można tłumaczyć również jako "wodny". Ami może pochodzić od francuskiego słowa oznaczającego przyjaciela.Na podstawie http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sailor_Mercury Stąd bierze się drugie tłumaczenie Mizuno Ami - przyjaciel wody. Ciekawostki * W ''Pierwszej miłości Ami-chan'' i krótkim odcinku specjalnym, który powstał na podstawie wyżej wymienionego aktu, zostało podane to, że Ami ma alergię na listy miłosne i dziewczyna mogła dostać wysypki, gdy je otrzymała. * Ami miała numer 25 członkostwa w Three Lights Fan Club, co sprawiło, że była pierwsza spośród jej przyjaciółek również należących do tego klubu. Notki Popularność W Japonii, Sailor Mercury jest najpopularniejszą Senshi. Młodsi plasują Ami na drugim miejscu (na pierwszym jest Sailor ChibiMoon). Dzieje się tak prawdopodobnie dlatego, że Ami jest wzorem dla japońskich dzieci pod względem wiedzy i intelektu. Z drugiej strony, jej brak zaczepnych zdolności podczas całej pierwszej serii anime doprowadził do pogardzania Ami za słabość (była jedyną Senshi, która została zabita przez DD Girls; reszta wojowniczek została zabita przez użycie ataków kamikaze). Kostium thumb|right|Wczesny zarys kostiumu Sailor Mercury Wczesny zarys kostiumu ukazany w Materials Collection miał długie rękawy i różowe wstążeczki; w sailor fuku przeważa kolor biały i niebieski. Przypomina mundury ubierane przez oficerki w [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Trek:_The_Original_Series pierwszej serii Star Trek]. W PGSM, podobnie jak w anime i mandze, Ami była czasem pokazywana z okularami. Powiedziała, że tak naprawdę ich nie potrzebuje; zakłada je tylko dla ładnego wyglądu. Bronie w PGSM W PGSM Sailor Mercury miała najwięcej broni: Water Sword, Mercury Sword i gdy była Dark Mercury - Dark Sword. Mitologia Sailor Mercury nosi imię najbardziej tajemniczej planety Układu Słonecznego. Merkury został nazwany od imienia rzymskiego boga - posłańca innych bogów. Japońska nazwa tejże planety to "suisei" (水星; "gwiazda wody"). W zachodniej astrologii, Merkury jest "władcą" znaku zodiaku Ami - PannyZnaczenie astronomiczne, znaczenie astrologiczne. Sailor Mercury używała (zarówno w anime jak i w mandze) przedmiotu w kształcie harfy bądź liry do wykonywania ataku Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!; grecka mitologia przypisuje ten atrybut Hermesowi (grecki odpowiednik Merkurego). Zobacz także *MoonLight (pl) *Wikipedia (pl) *Wikipedia (ang) *Wikimoon (ang) Na youtube.com *Przemiany *Ataki Bibliografia Kategoria:Inner Senshi Kategoria:Rodzina Ami Jr Kategoria:Sailor Team Kategoria:Królestwo Ciemności Kategoria:Inne Senshi Kategoria:Prawdziwe Sailor Senshi Kategoria:Princess of the Solar System